


Skutki picia wódki

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Porn, Smut, Student Niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: — Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a potem wbiję zęby tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nie chcesz ich poczuć. — zagroził Niall, bo co on krowa, żeby go sobie poklepywali?*Ostrzeżenia w notatkach. Zapoznaj się zanim zaczniesz czytać ;)
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611053
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na zamówienie jakiś rok temu.   
> Porno + mój dziwaczny humor.   
> Przeglądałam stare prompty i tak mnie jakoś naleciało, żeby wrzucić tego cudaka na ao3. A co tam, może przynajmniej ktoś się pośmieje XD
> 
> *Jeśli komuś się spodoba, to dajcie znać. Mam tego jeszcze 3 części :')

***

Zakończenie letniej sesji należało hucznie świętować i Niall Horan zamierzał stosować się do tej niepisanej zasady. Był wesołym i energicznym chłopakiem, który umiał rozkręcić najbardziej nudną imprezę do tego stopnia, że połowa gości następnego dnia nie pamiętała większości nocy. Jego tajną bronią była mocna głowa i Irlandzka tolerancja na alkohol.

Miał sporo zaproszeń od znajomych z całej uczelni, ale zdecydował się na domówkę u swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela Ed'a. Obiecał mu już nawet pomoc w zorganizowaniu najlepszego towarzystwa i dużej ilości alkoholu, jednocześnie zastrzegając, że nie piszę się na sprzątanie niczyich wymiocin ani tym bardziej innych wydzielin.

Jakąś godzinę zajęło mu przygotowanie się na wyjście. Prysznic i dobranie ciuchów no i oczywiście ułożenie włosów. Tym razem zdecydował się na czarną koszulkę z zabawnym nadrukiem i takiego samego koloru obcisłe spodnie, a na nogi wsunął szare trampki. Było na tyle ciepło, że właściwie nie potrzebował nic więcej, ale dla pewności sięgnął jeszcze po koszulę w szaro-czerwoną kratę. Psiknął się dwa razy ulubionymi perfumami i był gotowy. Jeszcze w przedpokoju przez kilka sekund krytycznie oceniał swój wygląd w dużym lustrze.

— Nie jest źle. — Zgarnął z komody swój portfel, telefon i klucze od mieszkania i ruszył na najlepszą imprezę tego lata.

***

Na miejscu od razu wrzucił swoje rzeczy do pokoju przyjaciela, bo niestety po pijaku miał tendencje do ich gubienia, a dorabianie po raz trzeci kluczy albo zastanawianie się w czyje łapy trafił jego portfel lub telefon nie było zbyt dobre na kaca. Zresztą nie sądził, że będzie nudno, więc żadna z tych rzeczy nie będzie mu potrzebna wcześniej niż rano.

— Hej, Niall. — usłyszał za sobą lekko rozbawiony głos swojego kumpla od zawsze: Zayna. Odwrócił się z uśmiechem i podał rękę na przywitanie. Kiedyś pewnie przytuliłby Malika z taką siłą, że tamtemu brakowało by powietrza, ale od czasu pewnego pijackiego incydentu była między nimi pewna niezręczność.

Zayn był gejem i Niall wiedział o tym od zawsze, ale nie miał pojęcia, że może podobać się kumplowi. Zbyt duża ilość promili we krwi ich obu i zerwanie z Barbarą doprowadziły do tego, że wylądowali w łóżku. Jak się można było spodziewać, następnego dnia Horan był przerażony, bo nie chciał stracić najlepszego przyjaciela przez swoją głupotę.

Zayn udawał, że wszystko gra, ale Niall znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby dać się na to nabrać. To było jakiś rok wcześniej i od tamtej pory sporo się zmieniło. Mulat zaczął się spotykać z jakimś młodszym o dwa lata chłopakiem, a blondyn zebrał w sobie całą odwagę cywilną i szczerze przeprosił go za to co się stało.

Zayn parę razy sugerował mu, że być może nie był tak bardzo hetero jak myślał, skoro wystarczyła wódka i ktoś bliski (bo nie oszukujmy się - po piętnastu latach przyjaźni brunet zasłużył na ten tytuł), żeby przespał się z facetem. Irlandczyk niby nie przyznał mu racji, ale zastanawiał się nad tym bardzo często. Analizował to w jaki sposób postrzega innych facetów i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że faktycznie zdarzało mu się uznawać innego mężczyznę za atrakcyjnego. Starł się też czasami dyskretnie obserwować jakieś homoseksualne pary i nagle wydawało mu się to całkiem gorące.

***

Było już po północy, a stan w który znajdował się blondyn był jednym z tych najlepszych dla dobrej zabawy. Fajnie szumiało mu w głowie i czuł się super lekki, a jego pewność siebie mocno poszybowała w górę. Skusił się nawet na wyjście na parkiet. Parę piosenek przetańczył z drobną, uroczą szatynką, a później trochę powygłupiał się ze znajomymi w kółeczku.

Nie bardzo przejął się tym, kiedy poczuł dłonie na swoich biodrach, ale domyślił się, że to facet się do niego przystawia, jednak akurat w tamtym momencie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Czuł się całkowicie wolny, a odrobina flirtu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Wiedział też, że reszta towarzystwa była o wiele bardziej od niego pijana. Zayn musiał nawet wynosić swojego chłopaka, bo loczek niestety nie miał mocnej głowy, a koniecznie chciał się z nim napić. Malik nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, ale nie próbował młodszego powstrzymywać.

Ed zniknął gdzieś ze swoją dziewczyną i Niall miał nadzieję, że tym razem dotarli do sypialni, bo nadal miał traumę po ostatnim razie, kiedy to przyłapał ich w kuchni.

Chłopak za nim wydał z siebie szczęśliwy pomruk, kiedy Horan przez przypadek się o niego otarł. Część niego uznała to za podniecające, a część chciała spierdalać jak najdalej od parkietu.

Zanim zdecydował się na którąś opcję, jakby spod ziemi wyrósł przed nim niezbyt wysoki szatyn. Objął Nialla za szyję i uśmiechnął się prowokująco. Łatwiej byłoby Irlandczykowi podjąć jakieś kroki ewentualnej ucieczki, gdyby to co wyprawiała z nim ta dwójka, nie było tak kurewsko rozpraszające.

— Nie spinaj się tak. — mruknął mu do ucha chłopak za nim i zrobił to tak niskim głosem, że Niall mimowolnie zadrżał. Nie był jakąś nieśmiałą, rozchichotaną czternastolatką, ale dokładnie tak się czuł w tamtym momencie. - To tylko taniec, blondi, a na coś więcej będzie czas później... jeśli będziesz zainteresowany.

— A ja mogę sprawić, że będziesz chciał — dodał niższy, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej tak, że między ich ciałami nie było centymetra wolnej przestrzeni. Może gdyby Horan natychmiast zdecydował się uwolnić z ich objęć, nic by się nie stało, ale jednak został dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Podobało mu się to i nawet nie próbował oszukiwać samego siebie, że było inaczej.

We trójkę przetańczyli kilka piosenek, a z minuty na minutę ich ruchy stawały się coraz odważniejsze i bardziej prowokujące. Aż w końcu poczuł jak jeden z nich, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia który, zaczął powoli masować jego fiuta.

— Może chociaż powiedziałbyś jak masz na imię albo zdradził jakąś ksywkę, zanim dobierzesz mi się do spodni w salonie pełnym ludzi na środku pieprzonego parkietu.

— Oi, Niall, Niall... nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak pijany, że nie poznajesz dawnych znajomych. Możesz mi mówić Tommo.

— Louis?!

— Yep — Zaśmiał się szatyn. — Od tyłu obmacuję cię Liam. — Horan znał tą dwójkę jeszcze z liceum, ale potem ich drogi się rozeszły, bo obaj dostali stypendia i studiowali w Nowym Jorku. Zresztą nigdy nie przyjaźnili się jakoś bardzo... oni byli nierozłączni, a on miał Zayna. Trzymali się razem w szkole, ale poza nią nie spędzali razem czasu, więc po zakończeniu liceum kontakt się urwał.

— Chciałbym powiedzieć, że dobrze was widzieć, ale... tak naprawdę to najpierw zadami inne pytanie: Co wy w takim razie wyprawiacie?!

— Wolałbyś jakichś kompletnie przypadkowych kolesi? — zapytał Liam, a jego dłonie mocno zacisnęły się na tali blondyna.

— Chyba nie, ale teraz wydaje się to trochę dziwne...

— Nie, jeśli przestaniesz tak wszystko analizować... już dawno mieliśmy na ciebie ochotę, ale wcześniej nawet nie spojrzałbyś na żadnego z nas w ten sposób.

— Skąd wiesz, że dzisiaj coś się zmieni? Taniec okay, ale więcej... — poczuł jak Liam chycił go za dłoń i przeprowadził przez korytarz, a następnie schodami na poddasze. Było ładnie wyremontowane, ale jeszcze nie umeblowane. Na środku pomieszczenia stał koślawy stolik i dwa różne krzesła, a pod ścianą wielki materac i skotłowana na nim czarna pościel.

— Witamy w naszym królestwie! — zawołał uradowany Louis, przytulając się do niego jak do wielkiego miśka. Znał to. Tommo już taki był jak kogoś lubił. Nie miał pojęcia czym była przestrzeń osobista, a jemu w przeciwieństwie do Malika jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzała ta przylepność znajomego. — Co o tym myślisz? — dodał niższy, a potem kilka razy musnął ustami jego szyję. Horan sam gubił się we własnych myślach.

Gdyby to był jeszcze jeden z nich, obojętnie który. Pijacki seks z dwójką swoich dawnych znajomych to raczej nie najlepszy pomysł.

— Czyli, że wy jesteście razem?

— Tak, już od kilku lat, ale wcześniej się ukrywaliśmy. — odpowiedział Payne.

— I tak po prostu sypiacie z innymi ludźmi?

— Nie... to będzie nasz debiut, jeśli chodzi o trójkąty.

— Hej! Ja się wcale nie zgodziłem, Liam!

— Przyszedłeś tu z nami, Ni... chcesz tego, tylko się boisz. — mruknął wyższy, uważnie go obserwując.

Możliwe, że chłopak miał rację, ale blondyn za nic w świecie nie chciał się do tego przyznawać. Wbrew sobie jęknął, kiedy Tomlinson przyssał się do jego niczym przerośnięta pijawka. Idealnie trafiając w jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie skóra blondyna był wyjątkowo wrażliwa na dotyk.

— Louis. Przestań. Proszę. — sapnął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Daj mi pięć minut na przekonanie cię do naszego pomysłu — warknął Tommo, a potem zacisnął zęby na zrobionej przez siebie malince.

Liam gapił się na nich z niewielkiej odległości i uśmiechał się trochę jak zadowolony kot po upolowaniu myszy, chcący się nią jeszcze trochę pobawić, zanim ją zabiję... problem w tym, że Niall był wyjątkowo głupią myszą i nawet nie próbował uciekać. Zamiast tego jak zaczarowany gapił się na rozbierającego się Payne'a i nawet nie pisnął słówkiem, gdy Tomlinson zdarł z niego koszulę, a zaraz za nią poleciała na podłogę koszulka.

— Piękny — usłyszał tuż za sobą i to było coś nowego, bo nigdy nikt nie mówił o nim z takim zachwytem.

— I dzisiaj tylko nasz — dodał Liam, a Horan już nawet nie zaprotestował. Jasne, był przerażony jak jasna cholera, ale jednocześnie ta zaborczość była podniecająca. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tej nocy z Zaynem, więc nawet nie wiedział czego dokładnie się spodziewać. Zresztą, wtedy to on przeleciał jego. — Nie bój się — Payne pogładził go po policzku, a następnie pogładził kciukiem jego dolną wargę, rozchylając mu w ten sposób usta. — Tak, jak będziesz tego chciał... nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć.

— W końcu mamy wakacje, a jutro nie muszę być w pracy... mamy jakieś dwadzieścia cztery godziny, skarbie. — Powiedział Louis, jednocześnie szarpiąc się z paskiem blondyna. — Możemy spędzić ten czas bardzo przyjemnie... Sprawdzimy co lubisz, ale to później. — wreszcie zsunął mu spodnie do połowy ud i przesunął dłonią po widocznym wybrzuszeniu w bokserkach.

— Louuu — jęknął przeciągle Horan, wyprężając się w objęciach starszego i ocierając się tyłkiem o jego krocze.

— Podoba się?

— Uhm...

— Mówiłem, że chcesz, tylko się boisz — wytknął mu Liam. — Będzie tylko lepiej. — obiecał i wpił się w lekko rozchylone wargi blondyna. Na początku Niall był zdezorientowany przez fakt, że tym razem to ktoś inny nadawał temu tępo, ale zajeło mu tylko kilka sekund dopasowanie się. Liam całował mocno i nawet trochę agresywnie, co jakiś czas zahaczając zębami o dolną wargę niższego chłopaka. Niall czuł jak Tomlinson zdejmuje mu spodnie i tym razem już się nie zawahał, mimo że poczuł niewielkie skrępowanie, kiedy po jeansach przyszła pora na zdjęcie bielizny.

Kurwa. Był kompletnie nagi i obściskiwał się z dwoma kumplami w równie zaawansowanym stadium negliżu, a co gorsza - podobało mu się to jak nic innego wcześniej. To było nowe, ekscytujące i bardzo dobre w ten najwłaściwszy sposób. Działało na niego... oni na niego działali.

Tomlinson całował Nialla po szyi i plecach, jednocześnie delikatnie masując jego napięte ramiona. Sunął palcami po kręgosłupie i przygryzał jasną skórę, wywołując tym przyjemne dreszcze u młodszego chłopaka, aż w końcu przeniósł ręce na jego pośladki i zacisnął kilka razy, prawdopodobnie zostawiając na nich ślady paznokci, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo chłopak miał naprawdę zgrabną pupę. Widać było, że biega lub często odwiedza siłownie.

— Gram w nogę w uniwersyteckiej drużynie. — wysapał Horan, odsuwając się na kilka sekund od uzależniających ust Liama.

— Czy ja...?

— Tak, mamrotałeś do siebie. — zaśmiał się Payno. — Chociaż podoba mi się wizja posiadania dwuch piłkarzy w łóżku. — dodał i nachylił się przez ramię blondyna, żeby pocałować Louisa.

— Nie macie łóżka... — zauważył Niall ze śmiechem.

— Ai! Szczegóły Horan, szczegóły! — zawołał Tommo i żartobliwie uderzył blondyna w pośladek. Jednak na tak jasnej skórze już po kilku sekundach widać było jasno czerwony odcisk ręki. — Wow... znaczy się, sorki?

— Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a potem wbiję zęby tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nie chcesz ich poczuć. — zagroził Niall, bo co on krowa, żeby go sobie poklepywali?

Louis nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo zniecierpliwiony Liam pociągnął ich już w stronę materaca. Naczekał się na ten moment już wystarczająco długo.

Niall jako pierwszy wylądował na pościeli i to był dla nich zajebisty widok. Obiekt ich nastoletniej obsesji rozłożony nago na pościeli i patrzący na nich zamglonymi od alkoholu i pożądania oczami.

— Następny raz zrobimy to na trzeźwo... chcę mieć pewność, że to tylko my na ciebie działamy, a nie krążące w twoim organizmie procenty. — Niall nie wyglądał jakby miał cokolwiek przeciwko, więc Liam tylko uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

Tomlinson pogładził uda blondyna i odrobinę je rozchylił, tak, by móc wygodnie się między nimi ułożyć. Leżałby na młodszym, gdyby nie podpierał się po obu stronach jego głowy na rękach. Chwilę tak zostali, uważnie skanując rysy swoich twarzy, ale w końcu szatyn nachylił się do ust Horana, a ten od razu wczepił palce w jego włosy i pogłębił pocałunek, który trwał i trwał, jakby mieli czas do końca świata. Louis w końcu zaczął odrobinę kołysać biodrami, powodując tym niesamowicie przyjemne dla nich tarcie. Kiedy ich usta były opuchnięte, a oddechy cholernie ciężkie, Tommo z wyczuciem i doskonale widocznym doświadczeniem zaczął pieścić tors blondyna. Kierując się coraz bardziej na południe, aż w końcu wziął w dłoń i pogładził palcami jego penisa, chwilę drażniąc go zbyt lekkimi dotykami.

— Lou uuu. — może lubił to jak brzmiało jego imię wypowiedziane zduszonym, zdesperowanym głosem przez tego irlandzkiego skrzata.

— Chciałeś coś? — Niall sapnął oburzony. — Nie czytam ci w myślach, Ni. Musisz mi powiedzieć co chcesz, żebym to zrobił. - słyszeli jak gdzieś nad nimi Liam prychał i Tomlinson doskonale wiedział, jak to działało na jego chłopaka.

— Dotknij mnie. — Tommo miał ochotę jeszcze się pobawić, ale dwie mocno zaciśnięte dłonie na jego tyłku zasygnalizowały mu, że absolutnie nie było czasu na więcej gierek. — I żebyśmy mieli jasność... chce twojej ręki i ust na moim kutasie. — Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu, bo kto by pomyślał, że Horan umie tak dobrze w to grać? — Znam cię trochę, Tommo. Wiem, że lubisz się droczyć.

Później nie było szans na rozmowy, bo Niall był zbyt zajęty jęczeniem i krzykami, kiedy Tomlinson przesuwał ustami w górę i w dół po jego penisie. Bardzo starał się, żeby jego biodra pozostały nieruchome, ale kilka razy i tak poderwał je z materaca. Louis jęknął wokół jego erekcji, powodując przyjemne wibracje, ale chwilę później zastąpił usta ręką.

Liam chcąc wszystko odrobinę przyspieszyć, wsunął nawilżony palec w swojego chłopaka i może mógł go uprzedzić, ale zaskoczony jęk był bardzo przyjemny dla uszu. Dosyć szybko wepchnął do środka drugi palec. Normalnie lubił to robić powoli i czekać, aż Tomlinson sam zacznie wypychać tyłek w jego kierunku, ale tym razem był zbyt niecierpliwy.

Kilka minut później Liam naciągał prezerwatywę na penisa Horana, a potem obserwował jak Louis powoli na nim siada, stopniowo biorąc go coraz głębiej w siebie. Blondyn sapnął i zacisnął palce na tali starszego.

— Wow — jęknął.

— Czyli się podoba? — zaśmiał się z reakcji Irlandczyka.

— Się głupio pytasz, Li... — fakt, odpowiedź była wypisana w rozchylonych z przyjemności ustach i kolejnych uciekających z nich jęków i sapnięć. A kiedy Tommo zaczął poruszać biodrami, Niallowi wyrwało się nawet kilka krótkich krzyków. Głównie mieszanka ich imion i popularnych przekleństw.

Payne był tak nakręcony widokiem pieprzącego się na Niallu Louisa, że gdyby się nie powstrzymywał, mógłby dojść od razu gdy tylko poczuł niepewny, delikatny dotyk na swojej erekcji. Popatrzył najpierw w dół, a potem na twarz Horana na której, pomimo przyćmionego światła, mógł bez problemu dostrzec rumieńce. Przybliżył się do niego i przysiadł tak by chłopak miał lepszy kąt. Nachylenia się i pocałował go delikatnie najpierw w usta, a potem oba policzki i zsunął się na szyję, gdzie wyssał malinkę odrobinę niżej pod tą, zrobioną przez Tomlinsona.

Niall poruszał ręką coraz pewniej i eksperymentował ze zmianą tempa, czasami przy samej główce skręcając nadgarstek. Wylał też kilka kropel lubrykantu, który wymacał na pościeli i to znacznie ułatwiło mu działanie. Podobało mu się to, że był w stanie w tak prosty sposób wywołać u Liama serię jęków i skomleń.

Z kolei to, co wyprawiał Louis, coraz bardziej spychało jego na krawędź. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy podczas seksu nie było mu tak dobrze. Najpierw bał się chociażby drgnąć w obawie, że sprawi ból szatynowi, ale z czasem zaczął wypychać biodra do góry, dopasowując się do jego tempa. Czuł pulsujące gorąco i zaciskające się mięśnie za każdym razem, gdy jego penis otarł się o prostatę Louisa.

— Niall? — uniósł wzrok na przyglądającego mu się z uwagą Liama. Zauważył, że szatyn co jakiś czas zerkał na jego usta.

— Okay — nerwowo oblizał wargi, a Payno kleknął tuż przy jego głowie tak, że jego penis ocierał się o policzek blondyna.

Kila razy polizał erekcję po całej długości, zanim zamknął usta wokół główki i mocno zassał policzki. Liam wsunął palce w jego włosy i delikatnie zacisnął. Horan jęknął, bo uwielbiał jak ktoś bawił się jego włosami. Przesunął językiem od góry do dołu, a ręką ostrożnie zaczął masować jądra Liama, na co ten sapnął zaskoczony i nerwowo rzucił biodrami.

— Przestać?

— Proszę, nie — zdesperowany Liam brzmiał cudownie i blondyn był zadowolony, że to on doprowadził go do takiego stanu.

Wziął członek do ust i powoli poruszał głową w przód i w tył, za każdym razem próbując wsunąć go odrobinę więcej.

Jak na pierwszy raz, kiedy robił komuś loda, chyba nie poszło mu najgorzej, bo Liam doszedł zaledwie po kilku minutach. Nawet nie zdążył go ostrzec, tylko wysunął się z jego ust, rozbryzgując spermę po jego szyi i policzkach. Niall jeszcze chwilę delikatnie masował główkę kciukiem, aż w końcu Payne odsunął się od niego kilka centymetrów i ciężko klepnął na materac tuż obok niego. Obaj widzieli, że nogi Louisa drżął od wysiłku, więc Niall zaczął mocniej i szybciej unosić biodra. Liam przesunął jedną ręką po erekcji szatyna, a drugą zacisnął na jego pośladku.

Tomlinson wytrysnął na brzuch i tors Horana minutę później, a Niall ledwie mógł się w nim poruszać przez zaciskające się spazmatycznie mięśnie. Blondyn poczuł jak śliski palec Liama się w niego wsuwa, a kciuk przesuwa się po szwie na jądrach i to było za wiele. Orgazm uderzył w niego niespodziewanie i był mocniejszy niż jakikolwiek wcześniej. Na chwilę zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, a wyrównanie oddechu i zmuszenie swojego mózgu i kończyn do pracy zajęło kolejne kilka minut.

Louis leżał z głową na jego ramieniu, a Liam sięgał po kołdrę, którą skopali na podłogę. Kiedy już ich przykrył i ułożył się za plecami Louisa z ręką ułożoną na brzuchu Nialla, wreszcie mógł zapytać:

— I co powiesz, blondi?

— Zapytaj jutro, jak mój mózg pozbiera się do kupy.

— Czyli że nie uciekniesz nam jak zaśniemy?

— Nie pozbędziecie się mnie teraz zbyt łatwo...


	2. Sex, drugs and Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie poprawiałam błędów.

***

Przebudzenie się w czyimś łóżku... cóż, właściwie na materacu, wśród skotłowanej i cuchnącej seksem pościeli nie było dla Niall niczym nowym. Po rozstaniu z dziewczyną mocno sobie pofolgował i często bywał gościem w obcych mieszkaniach. Zaskakujące było uczucie lepkości między pośladkami i dokuczliwe drapanie w gardle.

\- Co do chuja? - wychrypiał siadając. - Auć. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!

Zdecydowanie ta noc różniła się od wszystkiego, co robił wcześniej, a jego bolący tyłek był tego doskonałym dowodem. Wytłumaczenie było jedno: dał się przelecieć jakiemuś facetowi. Czysto teoretycznie zastanawiał się czasami, jakby to było. Szkoda, że nic nie pamiętał, bo przynajmniej miałby swoją odpowiedź. Tak nie zostało mu nic oprócz zajebistego kaca i trudności z chodzeniem.

Zlokalizował większość swoich rzeczy. Na co komu były jego bokserki w koniczynki? W sumie chyba wolał tego nie wiedzieć...

Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby się zachowywać przy tym chłopaku. Może on specjalnie się ulotnił, żeby zasugerować mu, że powinien spadać? Raczej nie miał co liczyć na śniadanko i tabletki przeciwbólowe. Powoli zszedł po stromych schodkach i ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że nadal był w domu Eda. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przyjaciel nic nie widział ani nie słyszał.

***

Louis i Liam trochę przesadzili z długością prysznica, a później postanowili jeszcze zatroszczyć się o jakiś posiłek dla ich wymęczonego gościa. Zanim wrócili na poddasze, po Horanie został tylko ślad odgnieciony na poduszce.

\- Fajnie - westchnął zrezygnowany Louis. - A zapowiadał się taki piękny dzień...

\- Trzeba było może poczekać aż się obudzi? - Payne też nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z powodu ucieczki Horana. Myślał, że wreszcie udało się im go zdobyć. On jednak znowu wysmyknął im się z rąk. Świadomość, że po wspólnej nocy on tak po prostu zniknął, nie wpływała zbyt dobrze na pewność siebie.

\- Taa. Teraz nie mamy z nim żadnego kontaktu, nawet pieprzonego numeru telefonu czy adresu!

\- Przyjaźni się z Edem, więc może jeszcze kiedyś gdzieś a niego wpadniemy.

\- Oby wcześniej niż później - sapnął wkurzony Tomlinson - cholera, a mogłem go jednak zamknąć na klucz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że on cokolwiek pamięta. Był dosyć mocno pijany, później ty jeszcze przed drugą rundą wymyśliłeś palenie skręta...

\- Jak trzeba będzie, to mogę odświeżyć mu pamięć...

***

Niall wrócił do własnego mieszkania całkowicie wykończony. Pieprzony tramwaj wlókł się tak, że nawet na piechotę byłby chyba szybciej. Niestety nawet z siedzeniem miał pewne problemy, a szybki spacer mógłby być ponad jego siły.

Jedyne czego w tamtej chwili chciał, to gorący prysznic i zakopanie się we własnym łóżku. Chciał przespać najgorsze godziny życia, bo kac w parze z kompletną pustką w głowie i bolesnymi dolegliwościami czterech liter nie kojarzyły mu się specjalnie dobrze. A co jeśli ktoś mu coś dosypał? Pił wczoraj jak szalony! Piwo, wóda jakieś kolorowe, słodkie drinki... chyba był w tym Red Bull... dodatkowo jego koszulka pachniała też ziołem...

\- Niall? - odezwał się ktoś z kanapy. JEGO kanapy! Przez, co prawie dostał zawału. Z wrzaskiem odwrócił się do intruza. Oczywiście, że był to nie kto inny tylko Zayn. Jednak coś bardzo nie pasowało Horanowi w zachowaniu kumpla. Wczoraj przecież wyszedł z imprezy z chichoczącym Stylesem na rękach.

\- Jezu, chcesz mnie zabić! Pieprzony ninja czy co?! Jak ty się w ogóle dostałeś do mieszkania?

\- Dałeś mi zapasowy klucz, żebym w razie czego miał jak odtransportować twoją schlaną dupę do domu?

\- A faktycznie! - Klepnął się w czoło, co nie było dobrym pomysłem przy jego kacu. - Kurwa.

\- Czyżby główka cię bolała? - Złośliwe bydle Malik, zachichotało.

\- Żeby tylko to... - westchnął cierpiętniczo Horan. Zayn wpatrywał się w niego, czekając na jakiś dalszy ciąg opowieści. - Pogadamy, bo widzę, że ciebie też coś gryzie.

\- Taaa.

\- Tylko najpierw to naprawdę potrzebuję prysznica.

\- Czuję. - Mulat zatkał sobie nos i pomachał ręką przed twarzą.

\- Kutas.

***

Jakieś pół godziny później czuł się o wiele lepiej. Przynajmniej nie śmierdziało od niego jak z miejskiego klopa. W głowie nadal łupało go, jakby ktoś od środka rozbijał mu czaszkę młotkiem. Pozostałe dolegliwości też nie zniknęły od tak jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Przynajmniej mógł spłukać z siebie zaschniętą spermę, pot i cholera wie co jeszcze. Szybko przebrał się w luźne dresy, jeden ze swoich ulubionych T-shirtów i ciepłe skarpety. Na plecy zarzucił koc, a drugi wyciągnął z szafy dla Malika.

\- Łap! - Oczywiście najpierw rzucił, a potem krzyknął. Miał tak trochę frajdy, kiedy Zayn przez swoje zamyślenie skończył z ohydnie kolorowym welonem na łepetynie. Pognał do kuchni, cały czas śmiejąc się pod nosem. Zalała wcześniej wsypaną kawę. Tę dla Zayna tylko posłodził, a do swojej wcisnął pół cytryny. Nienawidził tego ohydztwa, ale nic tak nie pomagało mu na kaca.

\- Niall!

\- No, co? - udawał niewiniątko. - To tylko koc, a nie pięciokilowy odważnik. Spokojnie, Malik,Nie zabiję cię kawałkiem materiału...

\- Jakbyś się uparł, to zawsze możesz mnie tym udusić. - Przyjaciel niby żartował i nawet lekko się uśmiechał, ale gdzieś pod tym wszystkim był bardzo podminowany. Horan bez problemu mógł to dostrzec. Lata praktyki. Jedyną wadą było to, że mulat równie dobrze znał jego. Kiedy któryś coś ukrywał, to drugi doskonale o tym wiedział. - Kto wie, może to byłoby jakieś wyjście? - dodał już dużo ciszej. Prawdopodobnie tylko do siebie, ale pech chciał, że blondyn doskonale usłyszał kazde słowo.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? - zapytał, wciskając chłopakowi jego ciepły napój w ręce. Malik upił łyczek i natychmiast się skrzywił.

\- CO TO JEST?

\- Hm? - Skosztował swoją kawę i wszystko jasne. - Pomyliłem kubki... to coś pomaga w takie poranki jak ten.

\- Aż tak zaszalałeś wczoraj? Jak wychodziłem jeszcze całkiem nieźle się trzymałeś.

\- Na to wygląda - mruknął.

\- Horan, co ty tam na wyprawiał?

\- Cóż... chciałbym to wiedzieć, przyjacielu. Problem w tym, że mam kompletną pustkę w głowie. Ostatnie co pamiętam to, że z kimś tańczyłem.

\- I?

\- Rano obudziłem się sam na poddaszu... nieumeblowanym, jeśli nie liczyć wielkiego materaca i bardzo wiekowego stołu i koślawych krzeseł.

\- Zaliczyłeś znowu jakaś przypadkową pannę? Niall, to za długo trwa...

\- Może dasz mi skończyć? - Malik od razu zamilkł. - Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, bo nic nie pamiętam! Twarzy ani imienia! NIC! - Zacisnął ręce na kubku i zagryzł wrgę, bo czuł, że jeszcze chwilę i się rozklei.

\- Ni?

\- Uh - sapnął. - Tym razem, to chyba... ktoś zaliczył mnie.

\- CO?!

\- Ta. Uwierz, moja reakcja też była podobna.

\- Ale jesteś pewny?

\- Tyle na ile mogę być... tyłek mnie boi. Cały jestem w malinkach, a po przebudzeniu ledwie mogłem powiedzieć słowo... o tym, co z siebie zmyłem, wolałbym nie wspominać.

Cisza trwała już dobrych kilka minut, a Zayn miał taką minę, jakby przestał kontaktować z rzeczywistością. Horan nie wiedział, jak ma interpretować zachowanie przyjaciela. Sam nie czul się w tamtym momencie zbyt dobrze w swojej skórze. Nie potrzebował jeszcze oceniającego wzroku Zayna.

\- Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, jakim cudem wylądowałeś w łóżku z jakimś przypadkowym gościem... Nie obraź się, ale wydawałeś się lekko panikować po tym, co się między nami stało. Myślałem, że prędzej świnie zaczną latać niż ty przyznasz się sam przed sobą, że nie jesteś stuprocentowo heteroseksualnym facetem.

\- Hej! Nie jestem idiotą... po tamtej rozmowie zacząłem zastanawiać się i zauważać pewne rzeczy - parsknął oburzony. - Tak dla twojej wiadomości, to wtedy nie panikowałem przez to, że spałem z facetem, tylko że akurat z tobą.

\- Aha, dzięki? - Mina Malika była bardzo komiczna.

\- Za długo cię znam, żeby to popsuć w tak durny sposób. Możesz się śmiać do woli, ale po prostu bałem się, że to ty ucierpisz najbardziej.

\- Awww.

\- Idiota. - Malik tylko zaśmiał się krótko, ale zaraz całe jego rozbawienie gdzieś znikło.

\- Niall, a ty no wiesz... nie boisz się, że ktoś po prostu...

\- Mnie naćpał? Myślałem o tym, ale wydaje mi się, że nie. Pamiętam w jakim tempie wczoraj chlałem. Może puściły mi wszystkie hamulce jakie mam na trzeźwo? Chciałbym chociaż pamiętać twarz tego gościa albo imię.

\- Uhm, znam to. Może nigdy nie zaszalałem do tego stopnia, żeby mieć całonocny zanik pamięci, ale jakieś luki owszem. To nie jest przyjemne.

\- Zdecydowanie. A jak tam twoja nocka? Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie tryskającego optymizmem i energią. Coś się stało?

\- Harry Styles się stał.

\- Pokłóciliście się?

\- Żeby tylko... rozstaliśmy się.

\- CO?

\- Chociaż nie wiem, czy to dobre określenie. Upicie tego idioty jednak na coś się przydało... wypaplał, że w rodzinnym mieście ma dziewczynę, z którą chodzi na niedzielne obiadki do mamusi.

\- Serio? Wydawał się taki...

\- Zakochany i szczęśliwy ze mną?

\- Dokładnie. Stary, nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć!

\- Nie musisz, ale mogę mieć prośbę?

\- Jasne.

\- Mógłbym zostać tu jakiś czas? Cisza mi nie służy, a ty jesteś jak samo nakręcająca się katarynka. Nie ma szans na nudę i zbytnie myślenie...

\- Nawet nie musisz pytać. Kanapa nie ma nic przeciwko. - Mrugnął zaczepnie.

\- Liczyłem bardziej na twoje łóżko. - Zayn udawał bardzo zawiedzionego.

\- Nah. Nic z tego, panie Malik.

***

Jakby ten tydzień nie był wystarczająco ciężki, to w czwartkowe popołudnie wpadł jeszcze na swoją byłą dziewczynę. Ręka przystojnego szatyna była ciasno owinięta dookoła jej zgrabnej tali. Oboje wyglądali na obrzydliwie szczęśliwych i to spowodowało, że żołądek Nialla nieprzyjemnie się skręcił. A może to raczej głupie serce, które nie potrafiło zapomnieć o tym, co ta dziewczyna mu zrobiła.

Po powrocie do mieszkania miał doła i to monumentalnych rozmiarów. Nic mu się nie chciało... no może oprócz zwinięcia się w kłębek i użalania się nad swoim życiem. Zayn widząc go tylko westchnął ciężko i zaproponował mu, żeby poszedł z nim do pracy. Malik dorabiał sobie czasami jako barman w jednym z popularniejszych barów. "Neptun" nie był typowym gej barem. Bawili się tam wszyscy, to miejsce dobre na spotkanie z paczką przyjaciół, wypad na drinka po pracy, czy nawet spontaniczną randkę. Atmosfera była nie do podrobienia.

\- Innym razem, Z - mruknął po krótkim zastanowieniu.

\- Na pewno?

\- Yeah. Nie mam siły się dzisiaj już ruszać z tej kanapy.

\- Niall, wiesz, że cokolwiek...

\- Wiem - uciszył przyjaciela, zanim ten zdążył przedstawić mu kolejny, długi monolog o zaakceptowaniu swojej orientacji. Wysłuchał już dwóch i był całkowicie pewien, że kolejny doprowadziłyby jego mózg do wrzenia. - Autobus ci zaraz ucieknie. - Zayn pospiesznie wygrzebał z kieszeni telefon.

\- Kurwa. Musze lecieć, ale jakby co to zapraszam... może nawet dostaniesz piwo na mój koszt.

\- Tylko jedno?

\- Nie stać mnie na to, żeby cię schlać. Masz łeb jak ruski żołnierz.

\- To mój wrodzony talent i irlandzka krew płynąca w mych żyłach!

\- Jasne - zakpił brunet, przewracając oczami. Można powiedzieć, że słyszał tą formułkę za każdym razem, jak Horan namawiał go na picie w środku tygodnia.

***

Na zewnątrz powoli robiło się ciemno, a Horan ze znudzeniem wpatrywał się w telewizor, średnio raz na minutę zmieniając kanał. Jakoś nic nie mogło go zainteresować. Po kolejnym kwadransie molestowania pilota dał sobie spokój. Po wyłączeniu urządzenia w mieszkaniu zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Zerknął na zegarek. Nawet jeszcze nie było osiemnastej. Co on miał, do cholery, ze sobą zrobić przez te kilka godzin, zanim zmorzy go sen?

Z westchnieniem podniósł się z wysłużonej kanapy i poczłapał do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko, zakopując twarz w pościeli. Od tamtej cholernej imprezy był nieco rozstrojony i niespokojny. Wkurzało go to, że nic nie pamięta. Może kiedyś gdzieś spotkać tego chłopaka i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć!

\- Tak, to tylko ja potrafię się załatwić - mruknął.

Leżał tak przez jakiś czas, starając sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, ale tak jak wcześniejsze próby, ta też nie poskutkowała.

Zgarnął z krzesła swoją prowizoryczną piżamę, czyli stary poprzecierany w kilku miejscach T-shirt i szare dresy. Powlókł się do łazienki z zamiarem wskoczenia pod szybki prysznic, ale po krótkim namyślę wybrał tym razem wannę. W końcu po coś ona była, a odkąd się wprowadził użył jej może ze trzy razy i to jeszcze wtedy, gdy chodził z Barbarą...

Zayn nastawiał na brzegu masę swoich kosmetyków, a Niall w zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko zadomowieniu się przyjaciela. Od czasu do czasu coś tam mu podkradał, a Malik nigdy nic na ten temat nie narzekał.

Zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie aż po szyję i aż zamruczał, czując jak dziwne napięcie nagromadzone w jego mięśniach powoli odpływa, pozostawiając go zrelaksowanym i może nawet nieco śpiącym. Dlatego dla rozbudzenia używał ostrej strony gąbki i żelu o mocnym miętowym zapachu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na opuszczenie wygodnego miejsca, więc raz po raz dolewał gorącej wody... do tego stopnia, że musiał trochę upuścić, żeby nie wypłynąć poza wannę.

Wyszedł, a właściwie wyskoczył jak oparzony, kiedy zaczęło mu się przysypiać. Nie chciał się utopić we własnej łazience. Nah... to zdecydowanie zbyt mało widowiskowe jak na niego. Okręcił się wielkim kąpielowym ręcznikiem i oczywiście strącił nim niemal wszystkie kosmetyki. Przez chwilę rozważał opcje pozostawienia tego bałaganu na kafelkach, ale niestety Zayn zamierzał wrócić nad ranem z pracy i z całą pewnością nie byłby zachwycony takim artystycznym nieładem w łazience...

\- Takie uroki mieszkania z najlepszym kumplem - westchnął. Nieco się osuszył, wciągnął na siebie spodnie i zaczął ustawiać wszystko na swoich miejscach. Prychnął, kiedy wśród tego wszystkiego wypatrzył wiśniowy lubrykant. - Już wiem, co mu tak długo zawsze schodzi w kiblu...

Lekko rozbawiony wrócił do swojej sypialni i włączył laptop z zamiarem obejrzenia jakiegoś filmu albo kilku odcinków serialu. Otworzył przeglądarkę i już miał wpisać nazwę jakiejś strony z nowościami, ale jakimś cudem wystukał: "gej porno". Kliknął w drugi od góry link. Odetchnął głęboko i zerknął na korytarz. Dla upewnienia się podreptał jeszcze i sprawdził czy na pewno zamknął mieszkanie, a następnie po chwili namysłu przekręcił też klucz w drzwiach od pokoju. Przecież Zayn mógł wrócić wcześniej... wolał nie ryzykować. Czuł się, jakby znowu był gówniarzem i ukrywał się przed matką z przeglądaniem pisemek Grega.

Zaśmiał się ze swoich myśli, ale gdzieś tam w jego głowie czaiło się podekscytowanie i nerwowa niecierpliwość.

\- Horan, ogarnij się, masz dwadzieścia trzy lata, a ekscytujesz się jak trzynastolatek - westchnął, powoli przeglądając kategorie. Zawahał się i przygryzł wargę, ale i tak wybrał tą, do której jak na razie najbardziej go ciągnęło. Cóż, to trochę tak, jakby wybrał instrukcję krok po kroku...

Gapił się w ekran, z sekundy na sekundę robiło mu się coraz cieplej, a w luźnych spodniach wyraźnie odznaczała się już erekcja. Kiedy filmik się skończył, mógł stwierdzić jedno: z całą pewnością nie był heteroseksualny.

Wybrał kolejny, nieco krótszy. Tym razem aktor był młodszy i chyba trafił w jego gust: szatyn, szczupły, ale z widocznie zarysowanymi mięśniami brzucha i kilkoma drobnymi tatuażami na całym ciele. Właściwie to chłopak kogoś mu przypominał, ale jakoś nie mógł sobie skojarzyć kogo. Przestało byś to istotne w tej samej chwili, w której usłyszał w słuchawkach pierwszy jęk.

Pięć minut. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby jego ciało zaczęło boleśnie domagać się jakiejkolwiek ulgi. Zamknął zakładki i zatrzasnął laptopa, może z odrobinę większą siłą, niż to było konieczne. Szarpnął za szufladę od szafki nocnej i, niestety, nie znalazł tam tego czego szukał. Podreptał do łazienki po ten nieszczęsny wiśniowy lubrykant, jednocześnie notując w pamięci, by uzupełnić własne zapasy. Zazwyczaj używał go przy obciąganiu lub gdy lądował z jednonocnymi przygodami we własnym łóżku. Ostatnio zdarzało się to dosyć często, więc nic dziwnego, że zużył całe opakowanie.

Zsunął z siebie dresy i rzucił je niedbale na koniec łóżka. Wylał na palce trochę nawilżenia, a słodkawy, owocowy zapach szybko dotarł do jego nosa. Skrzywił się lekko, ale cóż, trzeba było pomyśleć wcześniej o zakupach. Przecież myślał o tym odkąd tamtego ranka wrócił do domu... Położył się na łóżku z nogami ugiętymi w kolanach i rozsmarował lubrykant wokół wejścia.

***

Kolejnego dnia zaspał do pracy, ale mimo wszystko raczej nie żałował i zdecydowanie zamierzał powtórzyć to w najbliższej przyszłości. Stwierdził, że może szef go nie wywali, jeśli zadzwoni i powie, że coś mu wypadło. W końcu to pierwsza taka sytuacja od niemal roku... Jeff nie był zachwycony, że sam musiał otworzyć księgarnię, ale na szczęście nie miał do niego jakiś wielkich pretensji.

\- Poznałem kogoś - mruknął Zayn przy śniadaniu.

\- Szybki jesteś... więc jak ma na imię twój nowy wybranek?

\- Gigi. - Blondyn opluł siebie i połowę stołu herbatą.

\- CO?

\- Uhm... wydaje mi się, że jestem nią zafascynowany?

\- Zayn - jęknął Horan. - Wiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem od początku średniej...

\- Tak samo jak ty byłeś pewien swojej orientacji, a teraz co się dzieje?!

\- Nie warcz na mnie! Jak chcesz, to możesz się nawet spotykać z kosmitą, proszę bardzo. Chodzi mi raczej o to czy to nie przez Stylesa?

\- Nie...

\- A ja jestem primabaleriną. Kurwa. Jak go spotkam, to osobiście podziękuję za to zamieszanie. Pięścią.

***

Malik znowu musiał iść do pracy, co właściwie bardzo odpowiadało Niallowi. Miał w planach trochę... hm... eksperymentów? Po południu udał się na szybkie zakupy do najbliższej apteki.

Godzinę później było już po wszystkim. Leżał na plecach, oddychając tak, jakby przebiegł pieprzony maraton. Prawą rękę lepką miał od lubrykantu, a lewą od własnej spermy. Przygryzał wargę niemal do krwi, żeby jakoś powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Właściwie nie wiedział, co go tak bawiło, ale może to zasługa zajebistego orgazmu albo jakiegoś hormonu, który krążył teraz w jego organizmie? Nieistotne.

Gdzieś na podłodze rozdzwonił się jego telefon i przez chwilę rozważał zignorowanie natręta. Jednak gdy ta sama melodia rozbrzmiała drugi i trzeci raz poddał się z westchnieniem. Wytarł ręce w ręcznik papierowy poniewierający się obok jego komody i podniósł smartfona.

Ed.

\- Co tam?

\- No nareszcie! Coś ty, kurwa, robił?! Dzwonię i dzwonię, a tu cisza. Już myślałem, że ktoś ci komórkę zapierdolił.

\- Spałem...

\- Jest piątkowy wieczór, a ty śpisz... dobrze się czujesz, Horan?

\- Mów czego chcesz - westchnął, siadając na brzegu materaca.

\- Jak to czego? Jest fajna impreza w tym barze, gdzie pracuje Zayn... będziesz? - Niall zerknął na wyświetlacz. Prawie siódma wieczorem. Nie bardzo chciało mu się już gdzieś ruszać, ale z drugiej strony... mógłby podpytać Eda z kim balował tydzień wcześniej.

\- Tylko nie wcześniej niż za godzinę, muszę jeszcze się ogarnąć. Przede wszystkim coś zjeść.

\- Jasne, głodomorze. Siedzimy przy tym stoliku co zawsze...

\- Kto jest oprócz ciebie?

\- Nick, Josh z jakąś panną, Gigi, a Zayn za jakąś godzinę kończy zmianę. Dwóch moich nowych współlokatorów: Louis i Liam... mówią, że chodziliście do jednego liceum.

\- Serio? Wrócili ze Stanów?

\- Yeah... nie widziałeś ich tydzień temu?

\- Nie.

\- W sumie to ty miałeś już nieźle w czubie, jak oni dotarli na imprezę...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny raz te same ostrzeżenia:  
> \- Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobieżnie.  
> \- Moje dziwaczne poczucie humoru
> 
> O wiele więcej publikuje opowiadań z Teen Wolfa, ale jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej zaktualizowałam short story o Narrym.   
> Niall kocia hybryda i Harry zwyczajny nastolatek. Poboczne wątki: Stiles Stilinski/Jordan Parrish. Gemma/OC. Stiles jest w tym opowiadaniu agentem Interpolu.

***

Bar był zapełniony po brzegi i Niallowi dłuższą chwilę zajęło dotarcie do stolika przy którym siedziała grupka jego znajomych. Ed jak tylko go zobaczył zaczął wymachiwać rękami i szczerzyć się jak idiota.

\- Horan! - przybił mu piątkę na przywitanie, rozlewając przy tym piwo ze swojego kufla - Co tak długo?! Nie mogłeś się wyszykować czy odkleić się od lodówki? - zakpił.

\- Haha. Aleś ty zabawny... - Niall przewrócił oczami, bo ten żart o jego dużym apetycie powoli go już nudził i może nawet czasami irytował. Lubił jeść, co w tym złego, jeśli nie było tego po nim widać?

\- No wiem. - to było do przewidzenia, że kumpel potraktuje jego uwagę jako komplement.

\- Hej wszystkim - wita się z resztą towarzystwa. - Niall - podaje rękę blondynce siedzącej z brzegu.

\- Gigi - dziewczyna odpowiada z uśmiechem - Jesteś przyjacielem Zayna?

\- Tak... a ty jego dziewczyną? - Ed śmieje się pod nosem na wyraźną niechęć w jego głosie.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale kto wie co będzie dalej? - wydawała się sympatyczna, ale mimo to Niall jakoś jej nie polubił. Tak zwany szósty zmysł podpowiadał mu, że ta dziewczyna oznacza kłopoty. 

\- W sumie teraz to ja już sam nie wiem czego mam się spodziewać po Maliku - mruknął pod nosem, co reszta towarzystwa wzięła za całkiem niezły żart. 

Usiadł obok Gigi, bo tam było jedynie wolne miejsce, a na przeciwko niego siedzieli jego dawni kumple z liceum. Nie wiedział jak się ma czuć w ich towarzystwie, kiedyś dogadywali się całkiem nieźle, ale prawie trzyletnia rozłąka sprawiła, że wydawali mu się niemal obcy.

\- Dobrze was widzieć chłopaki - Uśmiechnął się szczerze - Czyżbyście zatęsknili za wiecznie pochmurną ojczyzną?

\- Można tak powiedzieć... - odparł Liam przypatrując mu się z uwagą, co nieco go dezorientowało. Przecież nie powiedział nic złego ani wrednego! - Bardziej chodziło o ludzi, których tu zostawiliśmy niż o samo miejsce. - wzruszył ramionami

\- Jakbyś przynajmniej raz na tydzień nie narzekał, że Ameryka jest szalona, a Nowojorczycy stuknięci - zakpił Tomlinson. Ten to się nic nie zmienił... - Mówiłeś, że Big Ben śni ci się po nocach... 

\- Chyba wiem o czym mówisz - wtrącił zanim Louis miał szanse na dobre się rozkręcić - Niby mieszkam tu już tyle czasu, ale jak jadę do rodziców, do Irlandii to za cholerę nie chce mi się tu wracać.

\- Widzisz Tommo? On mnie rozumie - zawołał triumfalnie Payne - A tak poza tym Niall, to już widzieliśmy się po powrocie... na tej imprezie u Ed'a.

\- Tak? Cholera, przepraszam was chłopaki, ale tak się wtedy schlałem, że mniej więcej od północy niczego nie pamiętam.

\- Niczego?! - zapytali chórem 

\- Uhm - potwierdził z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy - Wygląda na to, że w moim przypadku zmieszanie alkoholu z trawką nie jest najlepszy pomysłem. Nie dość, że miałem takiego mega kaca, to jeszcze zastanawiałem się czy nie nawyprawiałem żadnych głupot. 

\- Cóż... - mruknął Ed w zamyśleniu. - wydawało mi się, że słyszałem cię nad ranem w jednym z pokoi, ale uwierz nie zostałem tam na tyle długo żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność, że to ty, a tym bardziej nie wiem z kim się zabawiałeś. 

\- Cudownie. - sapnął i stuknął czołem o blat stolika - Problem w tym, że sam nie wiem.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - zaśmiała się Gigi

\- Piwo, wódka znowu piwo - wyliczał na palcach - dodatkowo moja koszulka i włosy przesiąknięte były zapachem trawki - popatrzył na nią bezradnie wzruszając ramionami - Tak mniej więcej to było.

\- Oi Horan, Horan... - zakpił Louis 

\- Nie moja wina, okay? - próbował się bronić - Świętowałem zakończenie sesji... i to nie tak, że przez ostatni tydzień nie próbowałem sobie przypomnieć czegokolwiek na temat tej osoby z którą poszedłem do łóżka. - przyznał - Niestety w mojej głowie z tamtej nocy została jedna, wielka czarna dziura. 

*** 

Liam miał ochotę palnąć Louisa w ten durny łeb za ten cały pomysł z paleniem trawki. Jednak to i tak by nic nie pomogło na ich obecny problem, więc sobie odpuścił. Spojrzał na niego i okazało się, że Tomlinson też na niego zerka.

\- Um - odchrząknął - Idę po piwo dla siebie, ktoś coś chce? - zapytał

\- Dzisiaj spasuje - mruknął Niall z uśmiechem, który wyglądał na lekko wymuszony. Za to reszta towarzystwa chciała następną kolejkę shotów, a Gigi jakiegoś drinka... podobno "Zayn będzie wiedział co dla mnie". Co najdziwniejsze Horan wyglądał na mocno poirytowanego zachowaniem blondynki. Jakby już jej nie lubił... a przecież poznał ją tego samego wieczoru co oni. Jak mógł tak szybko wyrobić sobie o niej negatywne zdanie?

Payne zaciągną ze sobą Louisa pod bar. Po pierwsze sam nie zabierze się z tym wszystkim, a po drugie musieli pogadać o Niallu. 

\- Widziałeś to? - zapytał Tommo od razu jak oddalili się od stolika. 

\- Co? 

\- Horana i to, że wyraźnie nie przepada za dziewczyną Malika. - mruknął, stając tuż obok niego w kolejce. Zerknął na znajomego barmana, który posłał im niewielki, przyjazny uśmiech - Myślisz, że Niall jest zazdrosny o niego? 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Gdyby Horan nie lubił blondynki przez zazdrość o Zayna, to ich sytuacja wyglądałaby beznadziejnie. Już nie wspominając o tym, że chłopak nie pamięta nic z tego, co wydarzyło się po imprezie u Ed'a. 

\- Co dla was? - głos Malika nie zmienił się za bardzo od czasów szkolnych. Jednak jego wygląd... cóż, bar zdecydowanie zyskuje na zapatrzonych w niego klientach. - I miło was widzieć ponownie. 

\- Ciebie też - pierwszy ocknął się Louis - Osiem shotów, dwa piwa i Gigi chce jakiegoś twojego drinka. 

\- Już się robi - zasalutował i zaczął oczywiście od napoju dla swojej pani, a następnie nalał piwa. 

\- Zaniosę im to, a potem wrócę i pomogę ci z resztą. - zdecydował Tomlinson - Podpytaj go o Horana - szepnął mu do ucha. 

Liam popatrzył za oddalającym się chłopakiem, kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Niby o co miał zapytać? 

\- Więc... jesteście razem? - Malik uratował go swoją ciekawością

\- Yup - przytaknął - A ty i Gigi to świeża sprawa, no nie? 

\- Tak trochę - westchnął barman - Dlaczego pytasz? 

\- Niall wydaje się jej nie lubić. - stwierdził - Myślałem, że może coś było między wami... szczerze to byłem pewien, że w liceum

\- Ja i Niall? - upewnił się Malik - Cóż... to dziwna sprawa. Kiedyś byłem może odrobinę zauroczony, ale kto by nie był? - wzruszył ramionami i tutaj Liam musiał się z nim zgodzić. Horan był tak pozytywną osobą, że przyciągał innych jak jakiś cholerny magnes. - To już przeszłość - zapewnił - Jeszcze na tej imprezie tydzień temu miałem chłopaka... ale on spieprzył i to bardzo. Niall po prostu martwi się, że Gigi to reakcja na to co stało się pomiędzy mną, a Harrym.

\- Przepraszam, że to wywlekłem. - wydukał - Tylko, to wyglądało jakby on był zazdrosny czy coś - Liam starał się uspokoić, bo wiedział, że jeszcze chwila a zarumieni się jak dorodny pomidor.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś. - zaśmiał się Malik - Nie masz za co przepraszać, zapytałem pierwszy o to co łączy cię z Tommo.

\- Obgadujecie mnie? - zakpił Louis gdzieś zza jego pleców - Jak za starych czasów, co? - Tomlinson miał rację, bo kiedyś trzymali się we czwórkę, ale jak on miał jakieś spięcie z Lou to żalił się Zaynowi. 

\- Może trochę - odpowiedział - Łap się za kieliszki i wracajmy do stolika. - Wolał być już z powrotem w pobliżu Nialla nawet jeśli ten niczego nie pamiętał - Za ile kończysz zmianę? - zapytał jeszcze Malika

\- Jakieś pół godziny - odparł z uśmiechem - Przyjdę do was, a tymczasem nie daj mojemu wojowniczemu przyjacielowi odstraszyć mi dziewczyny, okay?

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. 

*** 

Niall nie wiedział jak ma przetrwać kolejne kpiny Ed'a i Nicka na temat swojej krótkiej pamięci. Prawdopodobnie powinien sobie poszukać nowych, lepszych znajomych, którym jego nieszczęście nie będzie dostarczać tyle rozrywki. Dodatkowo Gigi jak już przestała na niego patrzeć z obawą, to starała się na siłę z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Czuł się źle z tym, że jej nie lubi, bo w zasadzie nic złego mu nie zrobiła. Nie była taka zła... Gdyby nie to, co stało się w poprzednim tygodniu i gdyby nie była potencjalną dziewczyną jego najlepszego przyjaciela, to sam mógłby się nią zainteresować. 

Starał się więc nie pokazywać już tak bardzo tej swojej nieuzasadnianej niechęci. Rozmawiał z nią i nawet kilka razy zażartował, uśmiechnął się kiedy przyznała, że na początku obawiała się wyjść z nimi. Na szczęście nie musiał na to odpowiadać, bo do stolika wrócili Lou i Liam robiąc wystarczająco dużo zmieszania z rozstawianiem odpowiednim osobom shotów. 

\- Cholera mogłam wsiąść dwa razy to samo - westchnęła dziewczyna orientując się, że w jej szklance są już pustki. Niall zerknął w kierunku baru i ocenił długość kolejki... Przynajmniej zrehabilituje się za początkowe uwagi pod jej adresem i od razu odpocznie trochę od kumpli i przymilającej się Gigi.

\- Chcesz takiego samego drinka? - upewnił się podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca 

\- Tak - uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie i może odrobinę zbyt szeroko. Przecież to nie tak, że będzie zapieprzać po ten alkohol na drugi koniec miasta... - Dziękuję Niall!

\- Uhm - mruknął zabierając opróżnione szkło ze stolika - Ed?

\- A weź mi jeszcze jedno - odparł trochę niewyraźnie 

Czekał tylko kilka minut. Gdy stanął już oko w oko z Zaynem ten wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.

\- Przecież zarzekałeś się, że przez najbliższy miesiąc nie tkniesz alkoholu?

\- To nie dla mnie - prychnął - Twoja dziewczyna skończyła drinka. - Rzucił z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem, bo cholera nie mógł się powstrzymać - Kto wie może ma jakieś irlandzkie korzenie? 

\- Haha.

\- Sheeran też już wyżłopał swoje piwo. - dodał z cichym westchnięciem i wsunął się na jeden ze stołków przy barze.

\- Niall? - przyjaciel brzmiał na lekko zaniepokojonego - Coś się stało? 

\- Nie... znaczy się trochę docinają mi przez to, że się tak wtedy schlałem. Ed słyszał mnie w jednym z pokoi... sam wiesz. Ale nie wie z kim byłem... 

\- Liczyłeś, że coś będzie wiedział, prawda?

\- Ta... - zabrał z kontuaru zamówienie i zostawił odliczoną kwotę - Bez napiwku skarbie, bo i tak płace za niewdzięcznego kumpla i twoją pannę - mrugną żartobliwie, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem.

\- Horan! - zawołał za nim. Niechętnie, bo niechętnie ale się wrócił.

\- No co? - Malik wychylił się przez bar i rozejrzał dookoła.

\- Liam wypytywał czy coś nas łączy - oznajmił, a Niall uniósł brew jakby pytając: no i co z tego? - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chodziło mu o mnie... 

\- A-ale on i Louis?

\- Wiem. Cholera, wiem. - sapnął ciężko - Byli na tamtej domówce.

\- Myślisz, że on to był on?

\- Nie wiem... poobserwuj ich dyskretnie - doradził 

*** 

To co powiedział mu Malik krążyło w jego głowie w tą i z powrotem nie dając mu się odprężyć nawet na chwilę. Do jasnej cholery, to miało być luźne wyjście z przyjaciółmi, a czuł się jakby siedział na tykającej bombie! 

Liam i Louis nie wyglądali jakby w ich związku coś nie grało. Wręcz przeciwnie zachowywali się jak taka typowa zapatrzona w siebie para zkochańców. Horan już był gotów stwierdzić, że tym razem Zayn się pomylił, gdyby nie fakt, że albo Tomlinson albo Payne zerkali na niego od czasu do czasu. Starali się wciągać go do rozmowy... 

\- Co jest Niall? - oczywiście, to Tommo jako pierwszy zauważył, że coś było nie tak. - Siedzisz taki zmarnowany i prawie wcale się nie odzywasz. Normalnie jak nie ty!

\- Sorki, ale nie mam najlepszego humoru dzisiaj. - westchnął z przepraszającym uśmiechem - Chyba będę się zbierał do domu... ale chętnie spotkałbym się z wami kiedyś w wolnym czasie.

\- Ale ty dopiero przyszedłeś?! - fuknął Ed obrażonym głosem - Jak nie pijesz, to jesteś straszna zrzęda - wytknął mu.

\- Zostań jeszcze - Payne popatrzył na niego tym swoim szczenięcym wzrokiem - Niaaall, no!

\- Cholera. - przeklął pod nosem - Niech wam będzie... ale - nie dokończył, bo przy barze zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie i skupił swoją uwagę na tym co się dzieje. Może mu się wydawało, ale gdzieś w zbiorowisku dostrzegł znajomą głowę pełną loków. 

Wstał szybko i ruszył w kierunku baru, a Louis wyskoczył zaraz za nim. Normalnie jak w liceum. Niall wyszczerzył się do niego, bo to zdecydowanie była ich rzecz... kiedyś zawsze byli tam gdzie coś się działo. Liam i Zayn zostawali z tyłu, ale oni musieli mieć jak najlepszy widok, a zdarzało się, że sami odwalali różne numery. 

Przepchnęli się przez przypadkowych gapiów. Jednak się nie pomylił. Harry naprawdę przyszedł do baru w którym pracuje Zayn. W Niallu aż się zagotowało.

\- Co ty tu kurwa robisz?! - warknął i to takim tonem, że stojący obok niego Louis spojrzał na niego z lekką obawą. Styles tylko schylił głowę i wzruszył ramionami jakby nie chciał się wysilać by udzielić mu odpowiedzi. - Nie zbliżaj się. - ostrzegł 

\- To nie ty o tym decydujesz - odpowiedział młodszy i chyba starał się brzmieć na pewnego siebie, ale to, że nawet na niego nie patrzył psuło cały efekt. Rozglądał się po barze nerwowo i jakby niecierpliwie. Nagle jego spojrzenie utkwiło w czymś za plecami Horana. 

Odwrócił się szybko i też zamarł, bo Zayn właśnie wyszedł z zaplecza, przebrany już w swoje ciuchy i uśmiechnął się do zmieniającej go barmanki. Jednak tak szybko jak zobaczył Harry'ego od razu spoważniał, a jego pięści zacisnęły się na trzymanej w rękach skórzanej kurtce. Powoli wyszedł zza baru i starając się więcej nie patrzeć na Stylesa ruszył do ich stolika. 

Zazwyczaj gapowaty loczek wyrwał się do przodu i zanim Niall zdążył cokolwiek zrobić chwycił Malika za łokieć. 

\- Zayn daj mi... - Nie dokończył, bo dłoń mulata z głośnym paskiem zatrzymała się na jego twarzy. Horan żałował, że przyjaciel nie użył pięści, ale może też trochę rozumiał... Malikowi wciąż zależało na tym pokręconym chłopaku. - Zayn... 

\- Nie.

\- Ale-a naprawdę - Niall zdołał do nich dotrzeć i stanąć za plecami Malika - Wiem, że to źle wyszło... ja 

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? - prychnął Zayn - Niby ze mną byłeś, ale cały ten cholerny czas miałeś też dziewczynę. 

\- Tak, ale - Styles sapnął nerwowo pociągając za włosy - Możemy iść gdzieś porozmawiać bez świadków? - dodał ciszej

\- Kpisz?! - warknął Horan, wyrywając się do przodu. Na nieszczęście Louis zdążył go przytrzymać.

\- Zayn... proszę - westchnął - Kilka minut i dam ci spokój, okay?

\- W porządku - odpowiedział Malik równie cicho. 

*** 

\- Kto to był? - zapytała Gigi od razu jak tylko wrócili z Tomlinsonem do stolika - I gdzie jest Zayn?

\- To Harry, były chłopak Maika - mruknął Nick

\- Co?! - pisnęła oburzona - I gdzie oni do cholery poszyli?

\- Coś sobie wyjaśnić - tym razem odpowiedział Tommo i widać było, że lekko wstawiona dziewczyna zaczyna działać mu na nerwy.

Godzinę później Zayn wciąż nie wrócił, a Niall zasypywał mu skrzynkę wiadomościami, które miały na celu jedno: zorientowanie się czy ten cholerny egoista nie potrzebuje pomocy. Powoli zaczynał też tracić cierpliwość do wszystkich obecnych. Zaczynając od mocno pijanych Ed'a i Nicka, aż do zrzędzącej mu za uchem wstawionej Gigi. Nawet Liam irytował go tymi swoimi troskliwymi spojrzeniami, które wcale nie tak dyskretnie wymieniał z Louisem...

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach w końcu zadzwonił jego telefon.

\- Tak? - odebrał niemal natychmiast

\- Jestem z w jednym kawałku, nikt mnie nie porwał i nie musisz ruszać z odsieczą. - rzucił do słuchawki Malik.

\- Zabiję cię. - syknął oddalając się nieco od reszty ich grupy - I co ja mam niby zrobić z twoją dziewczyną? Pomyślałeś o tym w ogóle, jak to wyglądało?

\- Kiedyś wiedziałbyś co masz z nią zrobić - zakpił rozbawiony przyjaciel - Możesz ją pocieszyć. 

\- Pieprz się - warknął i się rozłączył. 

Ruszył z powrotem do stolika i od razu zorientował się, że Lou wpatruje się w niego ze zrozumieniem.

\- Nie zamierza wracać, co? - parsknął śmiechem

\- Nie. - ton Nialla chyba zaalarmował resztę na tyle, że nawet najbardziej pijany z ich towarzystwa Nick momentalnie się rozbudził.

\- Jakass gruu-ubsza sprawa... nie widziałem Nialla tak wście-ekłego od czasu tej akcji z Barbs - wydukał urwanym głosem, bo czkawka co nieco utrudniała mu mówienie.

\- Barbs? - zaciekawiła się Gigi

\- Jego była - wtrącił Ed pomocnie, a Niall miał ochotę udusić ich wszystkich i po prostu iść do siebie. Zakopać się pod kołdrą i stertą kocy i nie wyjść stamtąd aż do poniedziałku.

\- Byłam pewna, że jesteś gejem! - wykrzyknęła dziwnie przejęta. Nie miał ochoty tego komentować, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. - Cholera... Zayn mnie olał, co nie? - zapytała już znacznie smutniejszym głosem. No i co on jej miał niby powiedzieć?!

\- To od początku była dziwna sprawa... dlatego tak na ciebie na początku warczałem - zaczął trochę nieskładnie - Niecały tydzień wcześniej rozstał się z Harrym... i on... cholera zabije go, że zostawił tłumaczenie na mojej głowie! - warknął - Od zawsze wolał chłopaków, okay? A tu nagle przedwczoraj wyskoczył do mnie z tekstem, że poznał świetną dziewczynę. - dodał - To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

\- Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam... - mruknęła zawiedziona. Jednak nie była aż tak smutna jak Niall się obawiał. Chyba dobrze, że to wyszło tak szybko. 

\- Zamówię wam taksówkę, co chłopaki? - zapytał ledwie kontaktujących kumpli

\- A zaplacis? - wybełkotał Ed - Boo ja ta jakby nie mam czm

\- Niech wam będzie.

Takim oto sposobem pozbył się kolejnych piętnastu funtów z portfela i kierowca ostrzegł go, że jak któryś zapaskudzi mu tapicerkę, to go znajdzie i zmusi do sprzątania. 

\- Nie jedziecie z nimi? - zapytał Liama i Louisa, przypominając sobie, że podobno zatrzymali się u Ed'a. 

\- Pomożemy ci z Gigi - odparł Tomlinson wskazując ręką na coś za nim. Niedoszła dziewczyna Zayna spała sobie w najlepsze na ławce pod barem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia gdzie ona mieszka! - jęknął 

\- A daleko masz do siebie?

\- Kilkanaście minut spacerkiem... - westchnął - Malik zapłaci mi za to. - dodał pod nosem, ale Liam i tak go usłyszał, bo zachichotał krótko. 

\- Prowadź - rozkazał Louis - Payno wykorzysta na coś te swoje bicepsy i ją zaniesie. 

\- Okay - zaśmiał się z ich wymiany spojrzeń - To naprawdę blisko, obiecuję. - powiedział do Liama - A gdybyś czuł, że jest za ciężka to ją obudzimy i będziemy prowadzić... 

Ludzie dziwnie się im przyglądali. Niall musiał przyznać, że mieli powód... bo Liam wyglądał trochę tak jakby dźwigał zwłoki, by zostawić je w najbliższym zaułku. Gdy Niall wpisał kod i otworzył im drzwi do odpowiedniej klatki, wszyscy trzej odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Mieszkam na pierwszym piętrze. 

\- Chwała najwyższemu - sapnął Payne, poprawiając sobie śpiącą dziewczynę na rękach. - Gdybyś powiedział, że na trzecim, to po prostu bym ją tu zostawił.


End file.
